Thinking out loud
by kenni-bun bun
Summary: Grimmjow is finally going to confess his feelings to ichigo, but something happens before he can. Will he let his nuts drop and confess, or will he let this stop him? Fluff inspired by a soulful ginger. (Heh, soulful ginger) first T rated story. No smut sexyness in here.


***hides under table* I'm working on chapter 13 of** _ **a real family**_ **so no hunting me down. I came up with this while listening to thinking out loud by ed sheeran. That little ginger got some soul. Hope you guys like the fluffiness, cause it's there.**

Grimmjow was excited, it's was a week before ichigo's birthday and he was going to confess. He wasn't going to wuss out like last week, and the week before. Hey, he could be a little scared, ichigo had a temper.

The bluenette was on his way to class when he heard murmurs. The other kids were talking about an accident that had apparently happened an hour ago. This was the first he was hearing of it.

"Drunk driver…."

"Dad and his son…"

"Dead…"

Who was dead? He really wanted to know. ' _Maybe ichigo saw the news.'_ He thought to himself as he walked into the classroom. He stopped in confusion, ichigo wasn't in his seat. That was weird because the ginger was always on time. He let it go, maybe ichigo wanted to stay home. School went by agonizingly slow and ichigo hadn't come. Grimmjow was a little disappointed, he didn't want to chicken out. When the final bell rang he went straight to ichigo's, he hoped the ginger wasn't sick.

As he got close to the house something felt off. He knocked but no one answered, usually isshin would try and give him a surprise kick of love like the old man would ichigo. Since no one was there he decided to go home. _' I guess they went somewhere.'_ Grimmjow thought.

As soon as he made it home his dad gave him a hug. Grimmjow froze, this was not common for his dad. "Ugh dad, why are you hugging me?"

Sosuke stepped back and wiped invisible dust from the front of his suit. He gave his son a quizzical look. "Grimmjow, have you not heard the news?" Grimmjow shook his head while eyeing his dad. Usually he got hugs from his other dad kisuke, not sosuke. Sosuke sighed. "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you, but ichigo and isshin got into a car accident. They're hurt but alive. Kissy is taking care of them."

Grimmjow's heart stopped, accident? So the kids _were_ talking about ichigo. The bluenette turned and walked out of the house, sosuke following him out. They drove to the hospital and kisuke met them in the lobby. The blonde gave grimmjow a bone crushing hug. "Oh my poor hello kitty! Kissy is here for you, suke-kun too."

Sosuke rolled his eyes at his husband's antics, though he could see that his son was feeling better from it. "Kissy, let the boy see his friend." The brunette looked at his son closely and as an afterthought added, "And let him breath."

Kisuke chuckled as he freed grimmjow, the teen taking in air greedily. "Room 312, don't touch anything~!" He said cheerfully.

Grimmjow nodded and walked to the elevator, getting in when it arrived and pressing three. When he got to the room he hesitated, would ichigo want to see him? He puffed out his chest and let his nuts drop, he could do it. When he walked into the room he saw ichigo, the ginger was staring out of the window and sitting up, with the help of the bed.

Hearing someone come in ichigo looked at grimmjow and smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. "Hey grimmjow." His voice was rough.

Grimmjow smiled back. "Hey ginger. Heard that body of yours caused an accident."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, used to grimmjow's way of cheering him up. "Yup, I knew my body was banging. Made all the cars stop." He said sarcastically.

Grimmjow laughed as he sat next to the ginger teen. His smile turned sad. "So, what's the damage?"

Ichigo turned away then, would his best friend not want to be friends anymore once he found out? He sighed. "I...I can't walk anymore. My dad's better than me, just a broken arm and leg."

Grimmjow sat frozen, couldn't walk? "Iike, at all?" Ichigo nodded sadly, trying not to cry. Grimmjow saw this and hugged him tight. "Damn ginger, I'm sorry. That probably isn't something you wanna here, but I am." He spoke into orange hair.

Ichigo turned around and buried his face in grimmjow's chest, he needed this.

It was ichigo's birthday and he was not having it. Who wanted to celebrate getting older when you couldn't walk for the first time since you were fucking born? Not him. He stayed in his new room since the party started, his dad had switched with him, he couldn't go up and down stairs anymore.

At least he _tried_ to stay his room.

Ten minutes in grimmjow barged into his room, the teen had gotten really protective and kept trying to get him to act normal. "Alright you ginger bastard, it's your birthday so get out there." The blue haired teen stood at the door, looking badass as usual with crossed arms.

Ichigo gave him a blank look. "No." Simple and easy.

Grimmjow's right eye twitched. "Just cause ya don't got a soul don't mean ya gotta be an ass."

"Grimmjow, how many times do I have to tell you, just cause I'm a ginger doesn't mean I don't have a soul. You should stop watching children of the corn." Ichigo said exasperated.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, "potato, tomato. Whatever. Come on or I'll wheel your ass out there." He threatened. Oh, he would do it and ichigo knew he would. The ginger scowled and wheeled himself out to the party. He saw all his school friends, even his uppity cousin uryuu.

Everyone wished him a happy birthday and pointed out his presents, a whole table full. He tried to go over and open them but his goat face senses started tingling. Changing his angle slightly, he saw his dad land face first on the floor. The room went silent, no one knew how ichigo would react. All except Grimmjow and his dad's, the trio were dying of laughter.

The room eventually joined in and ichigo smiled. "Crazy goat face." the party was going great and ichigo admitted to having fun. By the end of the night it was time for presents. Renji bought him a pair of black fingerless gloves with spikes and skulls, the redhead gave him a grin and wink. Everyone else's gifts were amazing, except orihime's.

The big busted girl smiled brightly as she handed him a cupcake. Ichigo eyed it warily, the girl couldn't cook for her life. "Here you go ichigo, I made it myself. It's chocolate, pumpernickel, and curry. The icing is squid ink flavored!"

Ichigo gagged a little and so did everyone in the room. He saw his life flash before his eyes as he shakily ate a piece. It was horrible, but he smiled. "Uh, it was…..different orihime thanks." The girl smiled again. Ichigo looked to the table where all his presents were, trying to find Grimmjows. It wasn't there. He frowned and looked up at the bluenette. "Hey Grimmjow, where's your present?"

Grimmjow scratched the back of his neck. It was now or never. He got on his knees in front of ichigo and took his face in his hands. "Alright ginger, I've been trying to do this for a long ass time. So here goes, I like you, a lot." He leaned forward and kissed ichigo on the lips, letting all his feelings pour into it. When he didn't feel the teen responding he leaned back and sat down.

Ichigo's eyes were wide. He didn't know what to do, hell his fantasy just played out in front of him. He felt something wet roll down his cheek. "Uuhhh, alright everyone time to go home. Birthday boys tired." Isshin stated, ushering everyone out of the house.

Now alone, Grimmjow laid his head on ichigo's legs. "So it was that bad?"

Ichigo blinked then ran his fingers through Grimmjow's hair. "No, you just caught me off guard. I...I liked it, I like you too. I just didn't think you liked me, especially now." hearing a snort ichigo looked down at the teen on his lap. "What?" He asked incredulously.

"Just cause I can't sweep ya off ya feet literally, don't mean I don't want ya. We've known each other for a long ass time, and ya should've known that, but I'll forgive you this time."

Ichigo teared up a little, he had never seen this side of grimmjow before, he was always an asshole. He smiled. "You're an asshole, you know that?"

Grimmjow grinned and looked up at ichigo. "Duh, but I'm your asshole. Now kiss me back this time." The bluenette leaned forward again and this time ichigo kissed him back, the ginger would always kiss him back.


End file.
